Era rojo
by msmoakqueen
Summary: 3x01... ¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera habido ninguna bomba, y la cita hubiera continuado?
1. Chapter 1

Oliver, sintió que era el momento perfecto, para ser completamente sincero con ella. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Sobre como ella influía en su vida. Porque eso es lo que hace Felicity, casi sin darse cuenta.

—Todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, nunca pude...confiar completamente en alguien. Y cuando eso dura mucho, dejas... de ver a las personas como personas. Ves... amenazas. U objetivos. Y cuando decidí volver a casa, yo... no sabía cómo desconectar esa parte de mí. Entonces entré en tu oficina. **Tú fuiste la primera persona que pude ver como una... persona. Simplemente había algo acerca de ti. **

—Sí, estaba masticando un bolígrafo.

—Era rojo. – Y esto provocó que Felicity sonriera. El realmente se había fijado en ella. Se había fijado en algo tan insignificante, como lo era aquel bolígrafo rojo. De pronto, ya no parecía tan insignificante. Ahora era algo más que un simple objeto de color rojo.

Ninguno de los dos, pudieron evitar reproducir en sus cabezas, ese momento. Porque fue el momento en el que cambio todo. La vida de ambos dio un vuelco importante. Oliver, nunca pensó en enamorarse de la chica IT que balbuceaba al hablar. Para el, solo seria de ayuda. Una sola vez. Y se convirtieron en dos. Y tres. Hasta que no pudo ocultarse más. Sus excusas eran realmente malas.

Es un poco difícil, no enamorarse de Oliver Queen, como Barry Allen, le había dicho una vez. "Oliver Queen, millonario de día y héroe de noche". Oliver, podía a tener a cualquiera, de hecho, las tenía, y no se sentía mal por ello. Pero, el Oliver que conoce Felicity, es muy diferente al que conoce el resto del mundo. Para ella, es ese hombre con personalidad complicada. Frio la mayor parte del tiempo. Con un millón de problemas sin resolver, pasados y presentes. El héroe que intenta salvar a la ciudad y mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos. El resto de la gente… lo veía como el millonario "Oliver Queen". Y su no tan buena fama con las mujeres.

Para Felicity, era inimaginable una relación con Oliver. Él podía tener a cualquier mujer y ella no entraría en esa lista. Porque sabía perfectamente, que el Oliver que ella conoce, era incapaz de mantener una relación seria. Su relación con él, solo era platónica, porque ella no se permitía que fuera más que eso. Siempre le observaba. Lo escuchaba. Siempre le decía lo que tenía para decirle. Porque ella es la única que le dice todo, sin miedo.

Entonces un día, Oliver le pide una cita…y no duda en aceptarla. Y esa cita marcó un antes y un después en su relación con Oliver.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que por lo que hacemos, no creía que pudiese estar con alguien que realmente me importase? -

—Sí, lo recuerdo. - ¿Cómo olvidar ese momento? Nadie pudo.

—Puede que estuviera equivocado.

Y ella sonrió. Sonrió porque empezaba a ser consciente de la situación. Estaba vez todo era de verdad.

—Oliver… estas queriendo decir qué…

—Estoy queriendo decir que, tal vez… esté preparado para estar con alguien que realmente me importe.

—Oh… - Felicity no sabía que decir. En su cabeza, sonaban un montón de frases, sin mucho sentido. En su cabeza todo sobaba mejor, pero esta vez, prefirió no decir nada. Simplemente lo miro.

—Estoy tratando de ser sincero conmigo mismo. Es complicado, porque nunca antes tuve que serlo. En estos años, he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo engañándome. No me permito sentir…

—Es imposible no sentir…

—Uno se acostumbra a que los sentimientos no afecten. – ella lo miraba atenta. Analizando cada palabra que salía de su boca, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. - Pero, tú cambiaste todo eso. Felicity… - dijo y cogió una de sus manos, acariciándola suave – Tú hiciste que me permita ser la persona que soy. – y ella volvió a sonreír, por el simple hecho de que nunca imagino que el pudiera decir algo así. – Tú haces que sea mejor persona.

—Siempre lo fuiste. Quiero decir… nunca te vi de la forma en la que tú te ves a ti mismo. Siempre hay algo más. Algo que no somos capaces de ver. – Oliver sonrío y era una de esas sonrisas verdaderas. Porque todas las veces que sonreía de verdad, eran por ella.

La cena llegó. El pidió espaguetis a la carbonara y ella raviolis rellenos de carne. La conversación siguió, sin hacer referencia a la posibilidad de una relación. Ninguno quería decirlo. Ambos tenían miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado. Aunque ambos estuvieran en el mismo punto. Ambos querían lo mismo.

Por una vez, en mucho tiempo. Oliver habló con el corazón. Realmente necesitaba transmitirle sus sentimientos a Felicity. Aunque no se los hubiera dicho literalmente. Cuando se trata de decir las cosas claras, Oliver no es el más indicado para ello. Lo intenta, pero es más complicado de lo que todos piensan. Nunca se permitió pensar sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Ni si quiera la posibilidad de que pudieran existir. Para él, era más fácil tener una relación con Sara. No tenía que explicarle nada. Ella había pasado por lo mismo que él y ninguno tenía nada que ofrecer. No se preocupaba en si la lastimaba. No era una relación seria, solo era la necesidad de estar con alguien.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa – Después de la cena, él se había ofrecido para llevarla. Se sentía más seguro así.

—Solo intento mantenerte a salvo.

—Estoy a salvo, estoy aquí.

—Me alegro de que sea así

Ambos hablaban con el mismo coqueteo, con el que hablaron cuando ella le regaló el helecho. Les salía tan natural.

—Bueno… será mejor que entre – dijo Felicity y Oliver asintió sin decir nada.

Ella se dio la vuelta, con intención de entrar a su casa, mientras el la miraba. No se iba ir, hasta que la viera entrar.

—Felicity… - dijo Oliver, captando la atención de la rubia, que ya había sacado las llaves de su bolso – Gracias por esta noche – anduvo unos pasó hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando se trata de Felicity, Oliver no puede parar de hacerlo.

—Gracias a ti. – Le devolvió la sonrisa – Me gustó mucho escuchar esa parte de ti, que hasta hoy desconocía

—No fue fácil…

— ¡Lo sé!

Silencio.

— ¿Quieres pasar? – dudo un par de veces, en si preguntárselo o no… finalmente lo hizo y no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Felicity no es de las que invita a cualquiera a su casa y mucho menos a sus citas, - aunque no tuviera muchas. Más bien no tenía ninguna – pero Oliver, Oliver no era una cita cualquiera.

— ¿Estás segura? – dudo Oliver.

— ¿Qué podría pasar? No es que tú y yo vayamos… no es que te esté pidiendo…- comenzó con su típico balbuceo.

—Felicity – y soltó una ligera carcajada

—Lo siento, ¿Vas a pasar o vamos a estar aquí toda la noche?

—Pasaré.

No era la primera vez que Oliver iba a su casa. Había pasado un par de noches ahí, cuando no tenía donde ir.

Felicity dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada. Oliver cerró la puerta. Todo estaba tan ordenado. A Felicity le gusta mantener orden, aunque dispusiera de poco tiempo para ello.

—Puedes sentarte… si quieres… no es que tengas que estar de pie – dijo divertida y nerviosa. No sabía muy bien porque lo había invitado a pasar. Quizá porque tenían muchas cosas que resolver… o simplemente, porque quería estar un poco más con él

Oliver se quitó su chaqueta gris, dejándola en el sofá.

—Si no te importa… voy a poner un poco de música. Siempre lo hago….me ayuda cuando estoy nerviosa

— ¿Lo estás?

— ¿Tu no?

Ambos rieron.

Ninguno sabía bien que hacer o que decir. Ninguno quería estropear el momento. Estaban bien así. Lo estaban pasando bien.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? Sé que lo ideal sería una copa de vino, pero dado a lo que me he tomado y a que solo tengo una botella de "_Whelch's_" en la nevera, supongo que servirá…

—_Whelch's_ está bien – Oliver sonrío

—Además, aún sigo esperando esa botella que me prometiste hace un año – dijo, sacando dos copas y colocándolas en la mesa

—Recuerdo la promesa. Aunque… como ahora no dispongo de una bodega tan grande, quizás tarde algo más en cumplirla. – Felicity solo sonrió y fue en busca de la botella de _Whelch's_

—Aquí está – la enseñó orgullosa de su botella.

Felicity abrió la botella y dejó caer un poco de soda en ellas. De fondo, sonaba "_Give Me Something_" de James Morrison. Oliver se levantó y fue hacía ella. Felicity volteó y lo miró, aun con las dos copas en su mano. Sin decir nada, Oliver colocó una de sus manos en su cintura. Ella dejó las copas en la mesa, entendió que quería bailar… y no sé podía rechazar un baile Oliver Queen, ya lo había hecho una vez, para bailar con Barry Allen, pero eso ahora no importa.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la música. No importaba sobre que tratara la canción. No estaban escuchando. Felicity tenía sus manos en sus hombros y la cabeza agachada, evitando todo contacto con sus ojos. Oliver, en cambio, no podía, ni quería apartar su mirada de ella. Estaban nerviosos. Era natural. No querían separarse, ni que ese baile acabara… por eso no lo hicieron cuando acabó la canción, y empezó a sonar otra. "_In My Veins_" sonaba en está ocasión. Nuevamente, no eran conscientes de la letra, solo de la melodía y el leve movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Un día conoces a alguien y cambia tu vida por completo. Uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse. Ellos no eligieron enamorarse el uno del otro. Pero pasó. Sin quererlo. Evitando que pasara. Negándolo. Se conocieron. Confiaron el uno en el otro. Cada uno aportaba un poco de luz a la vida del otro… Felicity es esa luz que Oliver necesita en su tan profunda oscuridad. Es un poco el fuego para que deje de ser tan frio. Es el sostén justo que necesita. Felicity es la persona que necesita para su persona.

Finalmente sonó "Say Something", y esa fue la última canción que bailaron esta vez. Felicity levantó la cabeza y vio que el sí que la estaba mirando. No había dejado de hacerlo. La música sonaba y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. De pronto, dejaron de bailar. Solo se miraban. Y el tiempo parecía detenerse. No existía nada más. Los problemas de Oliver habían desaparecido. El único miedo que existía, era que ese momento acabara. Su único miedo era perderla. Al igual que el miedo de ella era perderlo. Porque ahora podía sentir que era suyo. Oliver era de ella en se momento. Lo habían deseado tanto. Lo habían imaginado, ya sean en sueño o como pensamiento platónico. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro y como el latido de su corazón latía fuerte. Y en cuestión de segundos, acabaron con la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Sus labios tomaron contacto por primera vez y todo parecía tener sentido. Todo había merecido la pena. Ese beso era especial. Ese beso marcó el principio de algo. Felicity pudo sentir que de verdad él la amaba… como Oliver pudo sentir los sentimientos de ella.

Se separaron lentamente, con la respiración agitada. Y se miraron. Y se dijeron todo.

—Dime que todo esto no es un sueño, porque no tengo intención de despertar si lo fuese. – dijo Felicity y bajo su mirada, sin decir nada más.

—Hey… - dijo suave, con una mano en su cara - ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo miedo que todo esto sea otra trampa para engañar a uno de los malos…

—Te juro que estoy siendo totalmente sincero contigo. Siempre lo he sido.

— ¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

—Incluso cuando…

—Incluso cuando intentaba engañar a Slade… siempre fui sincero contigo. Conmigo no lo fui tanto.

—Oh…

—Mis sentimientos por ti no cambian, ya sea siendo Oliver, o siendo Arrow. No sé qué va pasar a partir de ahora, lo único que sé, es que no quiero estar sin ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo parece tan difícil cuando se trata de Oliver y Felicity. Realmente es difícil. Oliver siempre ha buscado una excusa para huir de aquello que sentía… se sentía incapaz de enamorarse. ¿Acaso lo estuvo alguna vez? No. Oliver Queen NUNCA se ha enamorado de verdad. A pesar de que él pensaba que estaba enamorado de Laurel. Simplemente era una ilusión creada por todo lo que había pasado en la isla. Su foto le cree esa ilusión.

Un buen día llego Felicity a su vida… y por primera vez experimentó esos sentimientos. Sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido. Para él, Felicity no era una más. No quería tirarse encima y llevársela a la cama. No quería eso. No con ella. Él se siente bien teniéndola cerca. Le gusta que ella le diga las cosas como son, porque sabe lo mucho que le cuesta expresarse y sin embargo lo hace. Y se lo agradece. Le gusta que sea ella misma y que sepa cuidarse sola. Oliver no duda ni un segundo en matar por ella. No lo dudo cuando mató al Conde de Vértigo. Pero, ella no quiere eso. Ella es esa luz que necesita, es la luz que le lleva a ser el héroe que es.

Después de engañarse a sí mismo, aceptó sus sentimientos por ella. El único que parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre Oliver y Felicity, era Diggle. Él los veía pelear. Veía como las chipas saltaban cada vez que se miraban. La preocupación de Oliver por ella. Sus celos… etc

No podemos echar toda la culpa a Oliver, Felicity tampoco se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. Sus sentimientos por Oliver nacieron sin quererlo. Empezó como algo platónico, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era mucho más fuerte que eso. Ambos llegaron al punto de saber que no son amigos, porque la conexión que existe entre ellos es mucho más fuerte que eso.

La noche continuaba y la cita aún no había acabado… Felicity apago la música y puso una película. Le pareció bien, después de algún que otro silencio incómodo. Ella no sabía que decir. Y claro, por supuesto que quería estar con él.

— ¿Quieres otro vaso de…

—No, estoy bien – la interrumpió y la miró. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, con un gran bol de palomitas. Del cual solo comía Felicity. Estaba nerviosa y comía.

—Vas a decir algo o… no sé… los silencios incómodos me ponen nerviosa y no has hablado desde hace bastante… Ni siquiera has protestado cuando he puesto una película…

— Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por querer decirte tantas cosas y no saber cómo decirlas….- la miró y la película pasó a segundo plano. En realidad, todo el tiempo estuvo en segundo plano, ninguno de los dos prestó la suficiente atención como para saber de qué iba.

—Ya me has dicho algunas cosas que nunca me imaginé que dijeras…

—Yo tampoco - y ambos rieron como dos tontos enamorados

—Bueno… yo tampoco soy muy buena hablando… ya sabes… no soy buena terminando las frases y… siempre acabo balbuceando… y tampoco sé que decir en momentos como este… no he tenido muchos momentos como este… así que no sé qué se supone que tengo que decir… y no quiero decir nada y estropearlo… porque no quiero estropearlo… no quiero decir que haya algo…. Bueno, si hay algo… y creo que voy a dejar de hablar en tres…dos…uno… - Felicity respiro profundo, mientras Oliver simplemente la miraba. Amaba cuando ella balbuceaba. – No dejes que hable más así, por favor.

—Estás preciosa cuando te pones así – Oliver sonrió

—Vaya… ¿Oliver Queen acaba de hacerme un cumplido? Me siento alagada – dijo sonrojada.

—Digamos que fue una observación – Oliver le guiño un ojo y se acercó un poco a ella

— ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? – preguntó, alejándose un poco de él. – No pienses que te estoy echando, no lo estoy haciendo… es solo que… - y esta vez no continuó hablando. Oliver la besó y calló su adorable balbuceo, tal como ella le había dicho que hiciera, aunque nunca pensó que iba a besarla.

Ambos deseaban ese beso, tal como desearon el primero. El segundo beso fue mejor que el primero. Ninguno de los dos era bueno hablando de lo que sentían, pero cuando sus labios tomaban contacto se lo decían todo. No hacía falta que dijeran nada más. Desearon que ese beso no acabara nunca. Y duró por un buen rato. Solo una pequeña pausa para respirar y mirarse a los ojos. Y sin decir nada, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

—Oh… - susurró Felicity al separarse de la boca de Oliver. Se miraron por unos segundos y ambos apartaron la mirada sonrojados. – Creo que es momento que resolvamos esto como adultos…quiero decir, ambos somos adultos y nos estamos comportando como niños

—Está bien… empiezo hablando yo…

—Espera, ¿tengo que hablar? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?

—No hace falta que digas nada. Creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti…

—Y tú lo que yo siento…

—Una vez, alguien me dijo que hay cosas que se expresan mejor sin palabras…

—Tenía razón – Felicity se levantó para apagar la televisión – La película terminó hace bastante…

—Eso parece – Oliver se levantó y miró como Felicity llevaba el bol de palomitas a la cocina – Creo que es hora de que me vaya

— ¿Ya? Quiero decir… ¿No ibas a hablar…?

—Creo recordar que estamos de acuerdo en que hay cosas que se expresan mejor sin palabras… por ejemplo… - se acercó a ella y le robó un beso.

— ¿Vas avisarme alguna vez de que vas a besarme? – preguntó coqueta, rodeando sus brazos a su cuello. Por primera vez, en toda la noche, se sintió un poco más segura como para acercarse tanto a él. Para Felicity no era un sentimiento nuevo, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera pudor y no midiera sus actos.

— ¿Debo hacerlo? – respondió Oliver con otra pregunta, devolviéndole el coqueteo, colocando las manos en su cintura.

—No sé…- Felicity mordió su labio inferior y suspiró - No hay necesidad de que te vayas… puedes quedarte aquí… no estoy diciendo que vayamos a… pero es mejor que estar solo en la guarida

—No sé si es buena idea…

—No sería la primera vez… ya sabes que mi sofá es muy cómodo

Felicity no invitaría a quedarse en su casa a ningún hombre en la primera cita, pero Oliver no era cualquier hombre. Ella misma lo dijo, habían gastado todos los temas que se hablan en una primera cita, y una segunda y en todas ellas… por eso no le pareció mala idea invitarle a dormir. Tenía miedo de que si se iba, pasaría algo que lo hiciera cambiar de idea y no creía poder soportar ese cambio, después de haber avanzado tanto. Esa noche Oliver era suyo y Felicity era de él.

—Está bien… pero… No tengo que dormir todavía, ¿no?

—No, si no quieres… pero con tu permiso, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo que este vestido – Oliver asintió y se sentó en el sofá a esperarla.

Felicity no iba a negar que la presencia de Oliver la ponía nerviosa, pero era algo con lo que estaba trabajando. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, aun sin quitarse el vestido y comenzó a dar vueltas y a sonreír como una idiota. Esa noche, esa noche se hacían realidad algunas de sus fantasías platónicas, era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y le encantaba que pasara. Aunque tenía miedo de que él se arrepintiera, tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez, pero sentía que merecía la pena arriesgarse. ¿Él arriesgaría todo por ella? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía. Tenía miedo de ser una más de sus novias, porque ella era consciente del gran historial que él había tenido. Nunca lo averiguaría si no lo intentaba… ahora aceptaba estar completamente enamorada de Oliver Queen, ya que sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella, por muy imposible que parecía ser todo al principio de conocerse. Ella realmente sentía que él la amaba, lo veía en su miraba, lo notaba en su voz, en cómo le hablaba, como la besaba… pero no podía evitar sentir ese miedo de ser una más. Después de un rato salió de su habitación, ya cambiada.

—Ya estoy de vuelta – dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá – creo que tardé un poco

—No – la miró - ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó, haciendo referencia a su pregunta de antes: _"¿Vas avisarme alguna vez de que vas a besarme?"_

—No tienes que pedirme permiso...

—En ese caso, voy a besarte – y esta vez la avisó y ella rió antes de que él la besara.

—Oliver… - dijo, separándose de su boca. Él la miró, esperando que siguiera hablando - ¿Cómo sigue todo esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto, a nosotros… que va pasar a partir de ahora…

—Felicity, no puedo pasar un solo día sin ti y como he dicho antes, no sé qué va pasar a partir de ahora, solo sé que te quiero cerca

—Tengo miedo a que mañana cambies de idea… miedo a que pase algo y decidas que esto no puede ser…

—Hey – dijo acariciándole la mejilla con la mano – Quiero estar contigo y nunca antes desee tanto estar con alguien, como lo deseo contigo y ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decir esto y lo estoy diciendo, porque quiero que sea así. Si tú quieres…

—Quiero – sonrió tímida – quiero estar contigo, pero quiero que vayamos de a poco… no quiero decir conocernos… porque probablemente soy una de las personas que más te conoce… me refiero a conocernos entre nosotros, en descubrir esto… no quiero que se estropee…

— ¿Te refieres a que quede entre nosotros?

—Entre otras cosas… no quiero gritarlo y que todo salga mal. Quiero estar segura que esto vale la pena. Que estar contigo vale la pena.

—Estar contigo ya merece la pena, en todos los sentidos. – Besó brevemente sus labios – Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti.

Felicity sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.


End file.
